Nissan 200SX Type S '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = SR20DE (I4 DOHC) |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |power = 140 PS (138 BHP) @ 6400 rpm (showroom) 137 PS (135 BHP) (garage) |torque = 18.2 kgm @ 4800 rpm |length = 4520 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1290 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan 180SX Type S '96 is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its Type X equivalent. Other names This car appears under different names in Gran Turismo 2, depending on the game region. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: * White * Spark Silver Metallic * Super Black * Super Red * Midnight Purple Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The slinky S13 Silvia didn't just come out as a two-door coupe, a three-door hatchback version known as the 180SX was also produced by Nissan, but, sadly, never went further afield than Japan. Naturally, it shares many of its sister's mechanical components; for example, a suspension made up of independent MacPherson struts at the front and a sophisticated rear multi-link set-up, five-speed manual transmission and a two-litre, double overhead camshaft engine that drove the rear wheels. This car is actually considered to be a decent driver's tool rather than just a variation on the body shape and styling. The 180SX received extensive modifying and tweaking, with its image becoming more and more sporty until 1995, by which time there were three models. All the cars came adorned by revised front and rear spoilers for a more aggressive look and marginal aerodynamic benefits. A basic version, the Type S,Incorrectly stylized as "S-Type" in the game has a normally-aspirated four-potter that kicks out a not inconsiderable 158 BHP and 139 lb/ft of torque. Sportier still, the next one up the range is the 180SX Type RIncorrectly stylized as "R-Type" in the game complete with a turbocharged version of the same engine, which boosts the power up to a ruddy-checked 217 BHP while torque gets beefed up to 202 lb/ft. This same turbocharged engine powers the more luxurious, top-of-the-range Type X,Incorrectly stylized as "X-Type" in the game which also has alloy wheels. The classic sports car layout is to have the engine in the front, with drive going to the rear wheels, the 180SX has just such a layout, endowing the car with a superb balance and also the potential for some grin-inducing tail-out antics. Like its coupe counterpart, the steering and gearchange are fast and accurate. It may not be the hairiest of cars, but it's comparatively light, comparatively powerful, well balanced and, of course, the car has Nissan's reputation for reliabilityMisspelt as "reliabilty" in the game as standard. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 19,400 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 10,600 Credits. Pictures File:N18SNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:N18snl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_200SX_Type_S_'96.jpg|A Nissan 200SX Type S '96 with racing modifications applied. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars